


Back to Life

by JennaUtena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, previous major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaUtena/pseuds/JennaUtena
Summary: A collection of ficlets about the revival/reanimation of canonically dead characters in Teen Wolf. Each assumed to be separate works.1) Erica & Boyd





	Back to Life

Erica and Boyd could count on one hand how many times they were too confused to question the supernatural and just accepted what was going on.

  
Well, they could count on one hand of whatever—whoever—was in front of them.

  
It was emitting a sound like rain on glass and wind through the leaves. All they knew was that they did not know where they were or how they got there.

  
The noise stopped. The being ended its diatribe and curled all but three fingers in, pointing to some portal, an open field in the distance.

  
They were confused and scared for their lives…though that phrase didn’t seem right.

  
They must have taken too long as the person, looking more human now, features shifting as they moved, pushed them towards and into the portal, cooing all the while.

  
They held onto each other, expecting the worst, until they fell through.

  
Too much noise. Too much light. Too many smells.

  
Bombarded by the sudden jump start of their senses and as realization hit them full force, they clung to each other as lifelines.

  
“I died,” Erica whispered, curling into themselves more.

  
“Me too,” Boyd agreed, falling into their huddle.

  
The grass under their feet. The strong bark at their sides. The sun shining down. The birds chirping. Butterflies’ wings flapping. Skin on skin and heat and skin and…

  
Boyd laughed when he realized, “I’m naked,” and winced at the disuse and volume of his voice.

  
“Me too,” Erica echoed, honing her senses to get a grasp on their surroundings.

  
They stayed together for what seemed like hours. Not that they knew what time was anymore. And neither made to move until they heard something crashing through the bush. A set of voices was getting closer, accompanied by very familiar scents that they never thought they would’ve smelled again.

  
Breaking through the forest wall came a tan skinned, eyebrow-less shifted man, a teenager with a crooked jaw and red eyes, and a strawberry blonde with somehow immaculate clothing. The five stared at each other until a sixth came through, nearly hyperventilating. The mole speckled young man slapped his hands on his knees, struggling to breathe in an almost overexaggerated manner.

  
“I…told you…to slow down!” He coughed out. He looked at the two across the way and cheesed. “Hey, guys! Welcome back!”

  
He seemed to be the only one moving in the moment, though it was mostly because he was still catching his breath.

  
“Welcome…welcome back?” Eyebrows came back, almost connecting to the man’s hairline. “Stiles, what did you do?”

  
The other male’s nose scrunched as he breathed in their scents. Satisfied with whatever he found, he bounded to the others and offered the blankets he was carrying to Erica and Boyd. Derek and Stiles continued to argue in the back while everyone got their bearings.

  
Lydia automatically texted the rest of the Pack their location. She muttered, “I can’t believe he was right. I didn’t feel anything.” A frown threatened to break across her face since she had thought she was getting better at her abilities.

  
“Hey!” Stiles shouted, offended. “I heard that! Just because the Nemeton doesn’t talk to you doesn’t mean I’m lying or interpreting it wrong all of the time.”

  
Derek chuckled. “And what about that time you thought the Apocalypse—capital A—was coming with zombies?”

  
Stiles blushed and retorted. “How was I supposed to know the necromancer never reanimated anything but bunnies.”

He stared at nothing as he reminisced. “Gross, disgusting bunnies.”

  
They all shivered at the memory.

  
Erica and Boyd were so confused. If not at their being alive, then definitely at the cohesion of the Pack in front of them. And especially at the banter between Stiles and Derek.

  
“What’s going on?” Boyd asked, mostly to Erica but Scott replied.

  
“Oh, them?” Scott smirked. “Stiles is just mad that we underestimated him, and Derek wants to keep him safe and is doting on him. It’s a little vomit-inducing and takes a while to get used to but we’re stuck with them.” Though the rant sounded practiced, it was equally, if not more so, fond.

  
Derek joined Stiles in blushing this time. Even the tips of his ears tinged pink. He grumbled something under his breath about how Scott was one to talk while Stiles nudged him with his elbow. Lydia scoffed fondly, still replying to texts on their group message.

  
Erica’s face twisted in confusion while Boyd’s blanked. They had no idea how to react to this display of affection. Things were so messed up when they…before they…This new lightness was too foreign for them. And what of their families? What of their funerals? What of the fact that they were dead not even an hour ago?

  
Scott must have scented their growing anxieties and heard the rising heartbeats as he flashed his eyes and grabbed their hands reassuringly. More sounds came from the forest as faces they had seen before and those they could not recognize came through. Though they both noticed a few missing.

  
Scott noticed and sighed. “Yeah. A lot has changed since you were here last. But you’re family. You’re Pack. And we have a lot of catching up to do.”


End file.
